The present invention relates to a motor vehicle combination lamp which includes a combination of a red-emitting lamp such as a tail lamp, stop lamp or rear fog lamp, and an amber-emitting lamp such as a turn signal lamp.
In a conventional lamp of the type to which the invention pertains, the front lens of the red-emitting lamp is colored red while the front lens of the amber-emitting lamp is colored amber to provide the lamp with the desired two-color function. However, the conventional lamp cannot be truly said to be a combination lamp in that, when the lamp bulbs are both turned off, it is still possible to discern the red and amber colors of the two front lenses, that is, it appears as if two separate lamps were provided.